leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Amanita/Games/Quotes
'At Striaton City' :"Oh, Trainer! Thank you very much for helping Fennel! This is from me. Please take it. Don't be shy." :"You can register your friends in your Pal Pad. After you register, you can link with those friends over Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection to do all kinds of fun things! You can trade Pokémon, challenge your friends to a battle, and so on. Let me give you a quick how-to on registering on friends. You can either input your friend's code directly by using your Pal Pad... Or you can use the IR Connection feature of the C-Gear. Then, you can register your friend!" :"Are you a Trainer? Do you use the PC at Pokémon Centers? I am Amanita. I maintain the Box system. Do you know about the Battle Box? ::'No': ''"Let me give you a quick how-to! If there's a Pokémon you use often in your battles, you can register it in the Battle Box!" ::Yes: "Impressive! If there's a Pokémon you use often in your battles, you can register it in the Battle Box!" :"Please do use the Battle Box. You can register Pokémon in the PC over there, too!" 'At Castelia City' *Before entering the Hall of Fame :"Are you a Trainer? Do you use the PC at Pokémon Centers? I am Amanita. I maintain the Box system. Oh! You have a Pal Pad, I see! You can register your friends in your Pal Pad. After you register, you can link with those friends over Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection to do all kinds of fun things! You can trade Pokémon, challenge your friends to a battle, and so on. Let me give you a quick how-to on registering your friends. You can either input your friend's code directly by using your Pal Pad... Or you can use the IR Connection feature of the C-Gear. Then you can register your friend!" :" " ::Box: "You can store up to 30 Pokémon you caught in one Box. At first, there are only eight Boxes, but as you store more Pokémon, the number of Boxes increases!" ::Battle Box: "In the Battle Box, you can register one to six Pokémon that you often use in battles. When you battle using Infrared Connection, you can also battle with the Pokémon in the Battle Box! It's convenient because you don't have to move Pokémon around!" ::Pal Pad: "In order to register you friend in your Pal Pad... You can either input your friend's code directly by using your Pal Pad in the Key Item case... Or you can use the IR Connection feature of the C-Gear. Then you can register your friend!" ::"Catch a lot of Pokémon, and use the Boxes a lot!" *After entering the Hall of Fame :"Oh! How are the Boxes working? Hey, that's right! I have a bunch of Eevee! Would you take one for me? ::'No': ''"How disappointing. Well, if you change your mind, please come talk to me again!" ::Yes, but no room: "Oh! Your party is full! The PC Boxes were designed for situations just like this!" ::Yes: "This is an Eevee I received from my friend in the Kanto region!" ::"Eevee is an amazing Pokémon that has many potential evolutions!"